Une simple histoire de disparition
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quelque chose de très grave est arrivé... Gilbird a disparu! Affolé, Prussia va faire le tour de toutes les maisons du quartier des Nations. Et il y a certaines nations auxquelles il ne vaut mieux pas rendre visite... Attention, Notre bad boy va-t-il retrouver son oiseau adoré?
**Hey les gens! Vous savez quoi? Aujourd'hui, le 17 Mars, c'est l'anniversaire de Feliciano et de Lovino! Joyeux anniversaire, petits Italie! ~_~ Pour ce faire, je publie cet OS (très bizarre) sur Prussia (mais ne vous en faites pas Feli et Lovi, vous apparaîtrez aussi dedans!) ~
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody!**

* * *

Un après-midi, dans le monde fabuleux d'Hetalia. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, le ciel était bleu et les oiseau chantaient. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'oiseau...

Gilbird, devant la fenêtre, regardait ses semblables voler dans le ciel et s'amuser sur les branches. Il voulait aller avec eux... mais non, il était bloqué et emprisonné derrière cette grande vitre... c'est la que dans son petit cerveau d'oiseau plus développé qu'on ne le croit, naquit une petite idée. Il pouvait partir, non? Cette maison avait bien une porte. Oui, c'était décidé. Pas plus tard que maintenant, notre petit oiseau jaune allait partir à l'aventure.

* * *

Alors qu'il dormait - on ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment - torse nu dans la baignoire, Prussia se réveilla soudainement en sursaut. Inquiet, il s'exclama en regardant autour de lui :

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Il se leva, notant un mal de dos intense qui s'était installé. Alors qu'il geignait à cette douleur, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux trop décoiffés et sortit de la pièce en bâillant. Tel un zombie, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et prit au hasard un des nombreux paquets de chips rangés dans le placard. Toujours dans le même entousiasme, il ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de bière, qu'il porta à sa bouche après l'avoir ouverte. Et là, il recracha tout. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- GILBIRD!

Après avoir brutalement reposé ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il se mit à chercher l'oiseau de fond en comble, dans toute la maison. Le voyant faire un tel sport, surtout juste après être sorti de sa torpeur, aurait étonné la plupart des autres nations.

\- Gilbird, Gilbird, Gilbird! Où es-tu?!

Alors qu'il venait de dépecer le canapé, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Dans l'action, il se précipita dans l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte dans un élan, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec... Feliciano.

\- ITALIA! C'est toi qui m'a volé Gilbird! S'écria-t-il en lui agrippant le col, sans même lui dire bonjour ou lui demander la raison de sa venue.

\- Qu-Quoi?! N-Non! Je voulais seulement savoir si tu savais où était Doitsu!

\- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire d'où il se trouve?! Rends-moi Gilbird!

\- Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas moi!

Grognant, Prussia lâcha le jeune italien, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne :

\- Donc, tu ne sais vraiment pas où Doitsu est...?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien! Pourquoi le saurais-je?!

\- Bah, tu es son frère, alors...

\- Et toi, tu sais où se trouve Romano peut-être?!

\- Oui, avec Spain, en train de...

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, ça ne m'intéresse pas! Fous-moi la paix, maintenant! Rajouta le garçon aux cheveux argentés en lui fermant la porte au nez.

S'appuyant contre celle-ci, il soupira. Il ne voulait pas être si violent contre Italia... Il le trouvait si mignon, et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était lui crier dessus. En même temps, entendre le nom de son frère sans cesse sortir de sa bouche le mettait hors de lui. Déjà que Romano passait son temps avec Spain, maintenant le petit frère de celui-ci qu'il désirait autant courant après son petit frère à lui. Franchement, il était maudit. Il était loin, le temps du grand Royaume de Prusse... mais bref, ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Il fallait retrouver Gilbird.

Il croyait Feliciano, s'il disait ne pas avoir vu son oiseau alors il disait vrai. De toutes façons, quand ce petit bout d'italien mentait ça se voyait directement. Très bien. La seule solution, c'était de partir à sa recherche. Ou d'appeler la police d'abord? Après tout, elle est faite pour ça, non, pour retrouver ceux qui sont perdus. (Parce qu'ici, des bandits à arrêter, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Peut-être grâce à Suisse...?)

S'affalant sur son canapé, Prussia attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro souhaité.

 _\- Oui, bonjour, Police des Nations. En quoi puis-je vous être utile...?_

\- Igirisu, il faut absolument que tu aides mon awesome moi, envoies toute ton armée de flics : Gilbird a disparu! C'est très grave, il faut vite le retrouver! Je ne veux pas le retrouver blessé, ou, pire, dans l'assiette de France! Oh my God, ce serait horrible...

 _\- Mon cher Prussia, laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose : Primo, tu n'es pas awesome, et deuzio, ON APPELLE PAS LA POLICE JUSTE PARCE QU'UN STUPIDE OISEAU A DISPARU!_

\- Hey, MON oiseau n'est pas stupide! Il a autant d'intelligence que son awesome maître!

 _\- C'est bien ce que je dis, il est stupide._

\- Oh, et puis va te faire enculer par tes licornes! S'écria-t-il en balançant le téléphone à travers la pièce. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, comment osent-ils refuser de retrouver Gilbird?! Je vais leur faire un procès! Raah, on doit tout faire soit-même!

Finalement, Prussia se dit que la meilleure solution, c'était d'aller le chercher lui-même. Il mit son foulard rouge à carreaux autour de son cou, ses lunettes de Soleil sur son nez, sa classe au plus haut point possible et il sortit de sa maison.

* * *

 _Ding dong ~_

\- Prussia? Qu veux-tu? Demanda le brun en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure et en apercevant le bad boy devant lui.

\- Ah, Austria! Je voulais te demander, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Gilbird par hasard?

\- Euh, non...

\- Ah, d'accord... je vais voir Hongrie, elle le sait peut-être...

\- Non, elle est avec moi depuis hier soir, donc je doute qu'elle ne puisse plus t'éclairer.

\- Oui, ben c'est bon, pas besoin de m'agresser! J'ai compris, Hongrie est AVEC TOI!

\- Oui, oui. A plus, Prussia.

\- C'EST ÇA, FERME-MOI LA PORTE AU NEZ, ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE! VA JOUER DE TON VIOLON ADORE! Pfff, non mais j'y crois pas! Môssieur est avec Hongrie, alors Môssieur se croit supérieur! N'importe quoi!

Râlant, La nation disparue se dirigea vers la maison suivante.

\- Bon, où est la sonnette...? Ah d'accord, il n'y en a pas...

 _toc, toc_

\- Oui...?

\- China, tu m'ouvres? J'ai un truc à te demander.

\- Prussia? Qu'y a-t-il?

La nation chinoise ouvrit la porte de sa maison colorée, et dirigea son regard vers le garçon debout sur les marches.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu n'as pas vu Gilbird. Il a disparu et je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Non, désolé. Mais tu devrais aller voir France, comme il s'intéresse beaucoup au oiseaux il l'a peut être kidnappé pour l'observer.

\- Quoi?! Ah mais c'est vrai ça, ce narcissique en serait capable! Merci China!

\- Bah... de rien...

Après avoir couru à travers la rue, Prussia arriva devant la belle maison en pierre entourée de roses. (non, sérieusement, on ne peut pas faire pire comme cliché.)

 _Ding dong ~_

Prussia attendu quelques secondes et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami ouvrit la porte, à moitié dénudé et une rose au lèvres.

\- Ouiiiiiii...? Oh, mon cher Prussia, c'est toi...! Que veux-tu? Tu veux passer un fabuleux moment en ma compagnie...? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- NON, MERCI! Et rends-moi mon Gilbird, espèce de pervers!

\- Mmmh? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a kidnappé! Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose!

\- Mais non, voyons, je n'ai rien fait. J'étais occupé avec Igirisu... bon, même si là il est parti à son travail... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'essaie quelque chose de nouveau avec toi, quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore essayé avec lui...?

\- NON! Merci pour tout, mais là je vais voir la maison suivante avant de me faire violer!

Sans même regarder en arrière, notre héros fit demi-tour, et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard il arriva devant une grande maison blanche avec un toit en tuiles, entourée de buissons verts.

 _Ding dong ~_

...

\- Bon, ils viennent ou pas?! Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends!

 _SLAM!_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tomato bastardo?! On ne peut pas baiser tranquille!

\- Ro-Romano?! Que fais-tu dans la maison de Spain...?

\- A ton avis, connard?!

\- Euh... vous... vous n'avez pas vu Gilbird...? Il a disparu et...

\- On en a rien à foutre de ton putain d'oiseau, alors dégage!

\- Lovi? C'est qui?

\- C'est ce con de Prussia qui a paumé son fichu piaf!

\- Lovi, ne soit pas si vulgaire! Tu es lourd à la fin... Quoi qu'il en soit, désolé Prussia, mais nous n'avons pas vu Gilbird...

\- Hum... Merci, euh... Spain...

\- C'est bon, t'es content?! Alors fous le camp maintenant, tomato bastardo!

 _SLAM!_

Super. Le mec le plus sympa du monde, franchement. Et lui, il n'avait rien répondu face à ces insultes... en même temps, peut-être aurait-il été plus réactif si Romano ne s'était pas mis juste devant lui seulement vêtu d'un caleçon presque transparent.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, notre cher Prussia sonna à la maison suivante (d'ailleurs, il commençait à être fatigué de marcher de maison en maison comme ça...)

 _Ding dong ~_

 _BANG BANG_

\- AAAH! 'Tain Suisse t'es pas sérieux!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?! Je ne te laisserai pas passer la frontière!

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu as vu Gilbird!

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, alors ouste! Je suis un pays NEUTRE, moi!

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Et... passe un bonjour à Liechtenstein de ma part!

 _BANG_

\- Oui oui, c'est bon, je m'en vaaaaiiiisss!

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

\- Bon alors, ce pays-là devrait être plus tranquille!

 _Ding dong ~_

\- Ohayo, Prussia-san. Qu'est ce qui t'amène chez moi?

\- Salut, Nihon! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Gilbird? Je ne sais pas où il est passé...

\- Non, Gomen. Mais tu devrais aller voir Furansu-san, il-

\- Non, j'y suis déjà allé.

\- Ah... et bien alors, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Au fait, tu sais où est Doitsu-san?

\- Non! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tous le trouver?! Italia aussi le cherchait!

\- Eh bien, nous avions une réunion et il n'est pas venu... Et Italia-san s'est énormément inquiété. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je comprends qu'il veuille prendre l'air en ce moment avec Italia-san qui hurle tout le temps autour de nous...

\- Oui, c'est bien tout ça, mais bon je dois y aller! J'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir!

\- Ah? Eh bien, bonne chance alors...

 _ENCORE quelques minutes plus tard..._

 _Ding dong ~_ (qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime, ce ding-dong!)

\- HIII! Oh, Prussia! How are you?

\- Très mal! J'ai perdu Gilbird...

\- Oh, I'm SOOO sorry... You want a hamburger?

\- Non, merci! Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça! Tu ne l'as vraiment pas vu?

\- Hamburgers? Yes, they are in the kitchen!

\- Mais non, imbécile, pas tes putains de hamburgers, GILBIRD!

\- Oh, no... I'm sorry, but I have to look at Tony. AMERICAAA!

 _SLAM!_

\- C'est moi ou ils sont tous tarés ici?!

 _ENCORE (et éternellement) quelques minutes plus tard..._

\- Bon, c'est la dernière maison du quartier. Mais... bizarrement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller...

 _Ding dong ~_

\- Da...?

\- Russia! Je t'avertis, si tu n'as touché à ne serait-ce qu'un poil de Gilbird, JE TE TUE!

\- Okay... mais je n'ai rien fait, tu sais, je ne sais même plus à quoi il ressemble, ton oiseau. Et puis, si tu crois me faire peur, c'est raté.

\- TU ME RENDS MON OISEAU OU... OU... OU J'APPELLE BELARUS!

\- Non, ne fais pas ça! Et je ne sais vraiment pas où se trouve Gilbird. Alors tu peux t'en aller. Ou sinon... _Kolkolkolkolkol..._

\- Non non, tout va bien! J-Je m'en vais!

Après avoir couru durant vingt minutes sans s'arrêter, (il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi, bizarrement), Prussia se coucha sur l'herbe, essoufflé.

\- J'ai fait toutes les maisons du quartier des Nations... Peut-être devrais-je aller voir les nations extérieures...

\- _Piou piou~!_

Le garçon tourna vivement la tête. Ce son, il l'avait entendu tellement de fois, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille.

\- GILBIRD!

\- _Pioouuu~!_

\- Mais où étais-tu passé? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai souffert pour te retrouver! J'ai dû passer chez France, et même chez Russie!

\- _Pioouuu piou~!_

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Tu dis que tu voulais visiter la ville...? Eh bien tu sais quoi, mon Gilbird? Demain, nous partons faire le tour du monde. Toi et moi.

\- _Pi-Piouuu~!_

\- Bah! Allez, on rentre maintenant? Et tu me laisseras des chips, hein! Parce que la dernière fois...

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux amis repartirent vers de nouvelles aventures... une télévision, des chips, de la bière et celui qu'on aime à nos côtés. Quoi de mieux?

 _ ***FIN!~***_

 _(_ _Kolkolkolkolkolkol...)_

 _Après, où est passé Doitsu... devinez-le vous-même! ^_~_


End file.
